1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector-coupling detecting structure wherein incomplete coupling of connectors can be surely detected and prevented by means of opening and closing operation of their covers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 6 and 7 show a prior art connector-coupling detecting structure disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Laid-open No. 5-57776.
In this structure, a male connector 45 with a hood 44 is completely coupled to a female connector 43 on equipment 42 side by means of a cylindrical cover 41.
A cam-like inclined guide 46 and a locking portion 47 following the inclined guide 46 are formed at a base portion of the female connector 43, and an engaging projection 48 relative to the inclined guide 46 is formed inside a front end portion of the cover. And, an abutting wall 50 relative to a rear end portion 49 of the male connector 45 is formed inside the cover 41. The cover 41 is installed outside the male connector 45.
The engaging projection 48 of the cover 41 slides along the inclined guide 46 of the female connector 43 by provisionally coupling the male connector 45 to the female connector 43 and by rotating the cover 41 clockwise, while the abutting wall 50 of the cover 41 pushes the male connector 45 in a connector-coupling direction and then, as shown in FIG. 7, complete coupling of both the connectors 43,45 is achieved and the engaging projection 48 engages the locking portion 47.
In the aforementioned prior art structure, however, it has been difficult to visually check the locking of the cover 41, that is, it has been difficult to detect completion of fitting of the cover 41 and complete coupling of the connectors 43,45, in case that the locking portion 47 is located in a narrow place near equipment.